


too little, too late

by societysgot



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, basically a deleted scene, harry's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/societysgot/pseuds/societysgot
Summary: harry thinks back on the last time he saw cassandra; at the prom.





	too little, too late

**Author's Note:**

> this is a v random and short one shot but i have been missing these two a lot recently so this happened as a result.  
if y'all are missing hassandra as much as me, i hope you enjoy this deleted scene of angsty soulmates <3  
any comments or kudos would be appreciated<3  
thank u!!

The prom night had been a success. At least, everyone except Harry Bingham seemed to think so anyway. The brown haired boy, all suited up, had had enough of the mindless chatter and dull music. Campbell gave him some caps earlier so maybe if they would kick in, he wouldn't be in such a foul mood. But right now he couldn't help it. The night just seemed to be going from bad to worse. Seeing Kelly wonder off with Will was one thing but seeing the blonde haired, new-found leader of their fucked up little society cosying up to that little science nerd, the one who seemed to follow her around everywhere like a dog — now that was a stab in the guts.

And thus why Harry was sitting on the floor outside the front of the auditorium where the prom was being held, his shirt unbuttoned slightly, and a small silver flask in his hand. Just as he went to lean his head back against the wall behind him, the door slid open and none other than his (least) favourite person burst out of it. She stood for a moment, staring out into the night before Harry broke the silence and announced his presence.

"Had enough of it all too?" He piped up.

The blonde girl in front of him whizzed around in fright, but let out a sigh when she realised who it was.

"Oh god, Harry," She breathed, looking flustered, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Oh. I just....um....needed a breather from the dancing," She said quietly, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Didn't think you were supposed to do that because of your...you know," Harry gestured at her chest vaguely, giving her a look of slight disapproval.

"I think I can handle a bit of slow dancing," She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Slow dancing, huh?"

"Hmmm."

Cassandra eyed him closely before her face broke out into the smallest of smiles.

"They played your favourite song before," She muttered quietly, "I looked for you when it was playing but I guess you were out here."

"Guess I was."

Harry glanced around before his eyes settled back on hers, taking her in. She really did look beautiful tonight — as much as he hated to admit it.

"So, where's your date?" He practically spat, taking another swig from his flask.

"He's getting me a drink," Cassandra replied, calmly, "Where's your date?"

"Don't have one." With that, he laughed at how pathetic he looked, draining the flask in one prolonged sip.

"No Kelly?" Cassandra asked, carefully.

"That's over."

"I'm sorry to hear that," But the words came out blunt and lacking sincerity.

"Like hell you are." Harry said, letting out a throaty laugh to which Cassandra frowned, "Anyway, how are you and Gordie going?"

"Fine. Just fine." Cassandra responded, stiffly.

"Well, you two look sweet together," Harry said, a false smile painted on his lips, "I mean, you say jump, he says how high. He really is your bitch, huh."

"Charming as always, Harry." Cassandra muttered, through gritted teeth, turning on her heel to leave.

But before she reached the door, she turned back around again, arms crossed in front of her small frame.

"Allie, really?" Cassandra whispered, evidently trying to hide the emotion in her voice, "I mean, that's low, Harry. Even for you."

"Did she tell you?" Harry questioned, eyebrows raised.

"She didn't have to," Cassandra said knowingly.

"Well, it's none of your fucking business Cassandra. You've got no right. You're the one here with a date," Harry's voice had risen slightly.

"Okay, Kelly is one thing, Harry, but my sister? My little sister?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Do you think it's easy for me to see you with her?" Cassandra blurted, her eyes wide, fresh tears threatening to fall, "With my own sister I mean, really-"

The impact of the words took a moment to hit him before Harry's expression turned to one of outrage.

"You know what, hey, you're the one who ended it, remember?!"

"Yeah, because I was mad at you not because I stopped loving you!" She half yelled, but as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened in shock, as if she herself hadn't been expecting that to slip out.

And Harry almost forgot how to breathe.

"You...love me?" He whispered in disbelief, after a moment of silence, the anger in his eyes melting at her words.

Cassandra bit her lip, worry laced in her perfect features as she stared back at him. Silence.

Harry tentatively took a step closer, his whole expression had changed - to one of disbelief but also one of hope.

"Cassandra..."

The words came out softer this time. Just that sound alone took him back to all their conversations at 2am over the phone last summer. How sometimes they would just lie there and listen to the other's slow steady breathing. If he was lucky, sometimes when his parents weren't around, she would slip in through his back door, and they would whisper to each other in the darkness for hours, him tracing circles on her lower back as they revealed their deepest darkest secrets. Fears. Dreams. Hopes. Then, she would gently cup his face in her hands and delicately guide his lips to hers, before he would pull away and start showering her face with kisses, while she desperately tried not to let her soft laughs escape her lips. He never wanted that summer to end - he would have been content with being hauled up in his house forever if it meant Cassandra would stay with him.

She was leaning slightly towards him now, her blue orbs glittering with tears, as her gaze moved from his eyes down to his lips. Harry felt as if time had stopped as he awaited her answer but just as she opened her mouth to respond—

"Cassandra? Oh, there you are! Harry...hi."

Gordie was standing in the doorway near the entrance to the prom, two drinks in hand, a hopeful smile etched on his face which was quickly diminishing at the sight of them.

"Are you..um...are you coming back in?"

"Cassandra..." Harry breathed, giving her a longing look as her eyes flitted between the two boys.

"I'll meet you out there in a sec, Gordie," Cassandra said cheerily, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Gordie nodded and quickly left the scene before Cassandra turned around to face Harry again.

"I s-shouldn't have s-said...I..."

"No, Cass, please, tell me how you feel," Harry pleaded, one hand gently placed on her shoulder, the other tentatively grazing cheek.

Cassandra's hand moved slowly up to her face and she intertwined her fingers with Harry's, smiling sadly back at him. She then pulled his hand away from her face and squeezed it tightly, standing in silence for a moment.

"It doesn't matter how I feel," She said, more confidently this time, though her voice still wavered with emotion, "It's too late now."

"No — it's not, it's not, please."

He was almost begging now, his own eyes moist with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

And with that, she gently pulled herself out of his grip and quickly returned to the prom. Harry could've sworn he heard a cry fall from her lips as she closed the door behind her.

x x x

That was the last time he saw her.

And then.

She was gone. So totally lost and gone.

For good this time. No coming back.

Cassandra Pressman. His classmate. His childhood friend. His rival. His lover. Gone. Dead.

And Harry didn't think he would ever be able to feel anything ever again. He was numb. He didn't even know what day it was. Since her funeral, he hadn't left the house.

When the news first broke, Harry threw up. He was hungover with a throbbing headache, still recovering from the night before. Then, he proceeded to lock himself in the bathroom for several hours, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. But he didn't let himself cry till that evening, and when he started he found he couldn't stop.

He didn't know how he was supposed to go on without her. He had never been without her. His whole life. Even when they were at each other's throats, screaming at the top of their lungs. All the petty comments and frivolous arguments. She was his adversary. But they'd always had an understanding. They said things they didn't mean and they both knew it. When they had finally started to secretly see each other over the summer, it was like everything had fallen into place. For the first time in a long time, Harry knew he was where he was supposed to be. He was happy.

He didn't think he would ever be happy again now.

Not only did he lose the one person who understood him better than anyone but there were people in this god forsaken place that think he was the one who did it.

But none of them knew. None of them knew how long they'd been hiding their feelings. None of them knew they had actually been seeing each other, on and off for years. None of them knew they had spent an entire summer in each other's pockets, holding each other close every night until the sun came up. No one knew just how much he loved her.

And no one knew that the same night she died, she had finally said that she loved him too.


End file.
